


Bars and the Pursuit of Happiness

by TheLastWhiteRose



Category: No Fandom
Genre: BDSM, I have no idea how gay sex works., I should've been asleep., M/M, Oral Sex, Whipping, anal penetration, it was 4 am, just pure smut, why'd i write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:39:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9602078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastWhiteRose/pseuds/TheLastWhiteRose
Summary: Kazlan hadn't been expecting to find a potential mate at the bar, but when he does, sparks fly, and in more ways than he expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was like, a month overdue. My friends Nico and Kazlan suggested it, and even made me put their own kinks in there. I don't know why I wrote it, or why it's so bad, but it's done, and that's all that matters. Nico's birthday is February 24th, so I thought it would be an early gift to him.

Solemn mocha colored orbs locked on with hazy emerald, an expression of both amusement and absolute belligerence on the smaller man’s face. Kazlan rolled his eyes, turning his gaze back to his intoxicated friends. Emilia, who had always been good natured and conservative about drinking, was engaged in a heated liplock with Markus, coming up every so often for oxygen.

If Kazlan was being completely honest, he didn't know why he was here, with a cup of oolong tea and a bendy straw. Kazlan despised any establishment where alcohol flowed like water, especially when he was the one that was the designated driver. He took another sip of the tea, before chugging the rest of it. He briefly debated whether or not he should pursue this strange, red headed male, but inhibition was quickly thrown out the window when he sat down, ass firmly planted in the seat next to the stranger.

“Hey,” the stranger said simply, the word coming out low and rough. Contrary to his tone, the man had a light hearted grin planted on his face. His voice had a Scottish lilt to it, which made sense, because they were in Scotland. “Alexander, get this man a drink, will you? He looks like a prissy ass Yankee with his fockin’ tea.”

Kazlan fought the urge to roll his eyes, and held up a hand to stop the bartender. “I don't drink,” he said simply, shooting the opposing man a lopsided grin. “And even if I did, it wouldn't be whatever pussy ass drink, you're drinking.” His response earned him a glare from the other man, which he returned with a snarky smirk.

“You're a real pain in the arse, you know that?” The man took a swig from his cup, wincing at whatever was inside. “Did you come here to give me a tongue lashing, lad, or to pummel me into a pulp with those massive fists of yours?” He cast a sideways gaze to Kazlan. For some odd reason, Kazlan felt that those emerald orbs spoke of more than just mild annoyance and perhaps even slight anger. They spoke of a night of pleasure, however debauched that pleasure may stem for.

He cleared his throat, shaking off whatever trepidation he might've harbored. “Takes one to know one,” Kazlan answered lamely, to which the other man snorted. “I'm Kazlan,” he said, using the alias he developed from school and work. He might've offered the man his hand, if not for the shit-eating grin plastered on the ginger-haired man’s porcelain face.

“Nico,” the man said, cocking one ginger eyebrow. “Nice to meet ya, Kazlan.” His grin transcended into something gentler, more tentative. “Do you maybe wanna get outta here? Go to my place?”

Kazlan glanced behind him, towards the general direction of where his friends had been. Emilia was sitting with Markus’ head in her lap, giving him a thumbs up. He placed one large hand on Nico’s thigh, rubbing small circles absentmindedly. After a couple of minutes of his ministrations, he finally gathered enough wits to answer. “Yeah, why not?”

Nico tossed back the remainder of whatever he had been drinking, throwing a smirk and his car keys to Kazlan. “Okay, Mr. ‘I Don’t Drink’, you're driving.” He got up unsteadily, steadying himself by clasping a pale hand on Kazlan’s broad shoulder. “Ya might have to do a lot more than drive, actually.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Kazlan’s back hit the wall, what would've been a surprised gasp swallowed immediately by Nico. For such a petite man, such strength was unprecedented. Kazlan struggled out of Nico’s grip for a few seconds, just enough time to toss his car keys somewhere into the kitchen. When his attention returned, he was short of his jacket, which was now in a crumpled pile on the floor.

“S-So, I guess we’re doing the cliché, ‘trail of clothes leading to the bedroom,’ eh?” Kazlan bit his lip, suppressing a groan as Nico’s mouth bit and sucked at the skin of his neck. To state that he wasn't used to being dominated was an understatement. Kazlan, in previous relationships, was always the one topping, the one who gave pleasure to his partner. Now, relinquishing that privilege felt strange, but it was the kind of strange that Kazlan appreciated.

“Trust me, doll, this night isn't going to be cliche,” he stepped back, running a hand through his roguish red hair. He admired the view in front of him briefly, before tugging the larger the man onto him, lips snapping up to catch Kazlan’s.

When they finally parted, Nico had already dragged the two of them to his bedroom, tugging at Kazlan’s shirt. The fabric was thin enough for Nico to feel the hard flesh underneath, and his lips curled into a smirk. With a sudden burst of strength, Nico straddled Kazlan’s wide hips, sliding his hands down and under the soft polyester. Simply the feel of Kazlan’s abs made Nico shudder. Realizing that he was breaking his dominating stance, Nico ripped the shirt to pieces, relishing in the look of dumb-struck awe that Kazlan gave him.

“I don't think I can fit into any of your shirts,” Kazlan’s matter of fact tone of voice was interrupted by another hungry kiss from Nico, his grip loosening.

He received no answer, and his curiosity was only provoked further by Nico bending down and gripping the black fabric of what had once been his shirt, testing the opaqueness. Deciding that it was opaque enough, Nico stepped towards the taller man, wrapping the polyester around his head and over his eyes. After a couple of loops, Kazlan heard the telltale sounds of retreating footsteps, indicating that Nico was admiring him.

“You make a cutting figure like this, darling.” From Kazlan’s angle, it sounded like Nico’s teasing voice was coming from a few feet away. He heard Nico rummaging through something, then a metallic clink that sent blood rushing to his groin. Kazlan wordlessly offered Nico his wrists, surprising both him and the red headed male. Kazlan could practically feel the smug smirk radiating from Nico, and instead of slapping it off, Kazlan groaned, bucking his still clad hips in the general direction of where he assumed Nico was.

“This was easier than I imagined,” Nico mused, slipping the metallic handcuffs onto Kazlan’s wrists. With a sigh that could be described as nearly sensual, he tied Kazlan to the bedpost. “Since it's presumably your first time, I'll go easy on you. Just a little bit of whipping.” Nico scoffed at the involuntary shudder of Kazlan’s body. “You...slut. I haven't even touched you yet, and you're already a whore for me.”

Nico clambered onto his lap, taking a moment to lick a stripe up his neck before reaching his ear. “You know, ever since I first saw you at that bar, I knew you'd be panting like a bitch if I ever got you back home. I can see it in the way you move, the way you breathe. You live for this, even if you won't tell anybody.”

Kazlan’s response was a harried groan, bucking his hips into Nico’s desperately. In reply to that, Nico gripped the steel tipped whip, dragging it across Kazlan’s now bare chest. No words were exchanged, but Kazlan got the message. If he wanted Nico's cock, he'd have to behave. Kazlan begrudgingly stilled his body’s movement, feeling his dick twitch from the confines of his denim jeans. Nico rewarded him with a gentle pat on the head, before deciding to strip himself of his shift.

“Now then,” began Nico, seating himself directly in front of Kazlan’s mouth, his clothed package mere inches away from the humid cavern. “If you're a good boy, I'll fuck you senseless afterwards. If you're not…” Nico dragged the tip of his whip across Kazlan’s toned stomach, causing the larger man to shudder in suspense. With a flourish, Nico shrugged his grey sweatpants off, as well as the floral patterned boxers he had been wearing. With his cock now fully exposed to the darker skinned man, he nudged him. “Get to it,” he said softly.

Kazlan opened his mouth, taking the pale cock in inch by inch. From what he could taste, it was by no means as long as his, but it matched, or perhaps even exceeded his in girth. He sucked leisurely, enjoying the slightly salty taste of Nico’s precum. However, he was met with a much stronger sense of urgency when Nico bucked his hips, conquering his mouth like he was Joseph Stalin, causing Kazlan to nearly gag around the thick cock.

As he slowly grew accustomed to the foreign length, Kazlan groaned softly, the vibrations new and pleasurable to the smaller man. Despite the overwhelming pleasure, Nico smiled at the submissive behavior of the larger male, his bright green eyes now darkened in lust. His thighs clenched when Kazlan lightly dragged his jaw against the underside of his cock, feeling his release become imminent. As much as he would enjoy the sight of Kazlan, splayed out and covered in his cum, he wanted to see what Kazlan would look like in a sheen of sweat, leaking white fluid.

He reluctantly pulled himself away, a string of a saliva still connecting him and the darker skinned male. Giving the other man no chance to complain, Nico unbuckled Kazlan’s pants, shucking them off to an unknown corner of the room. As much as the red head would've loved to tease him more, Kazlan would've probably broken both the handcuffs and his blindfold with how desperate he seemed. Nico flipped the other man with a grunt, forcing him onto his stomach. Picking up the whip he had neglected, Nico ran a gentle hand down the other man’s back, before following it with a rough slap of his whip. A scarlet mark appeared, as well as a soft whimper from Kazlan. Nico shushed him, whispering comforting words in his ear.

“Since you were such an obedient pet,” began Nico, absentmindedly slipping on a condom. “I'm gonna fuck you senseless. You don't cum until I say so, or else I'll leave you here. Do you understand?” When Kazlan gave an affirmative answer, Nico sheathed himself fully into him, groaning at the sensation.

His thrusts started out calmly, establishing a slow, steady rhythm. Every now and then, his wrist would come up to flick the whip, leaving scarlet streaks that would soon turn violet. With every thrust, ever slight movement of Nico’s hips against Kazlan’s, Kazlan would moan out, his body practically begging for mercy. He'd been ready to cum dozens of thrusts ago, barely holding on as it was. Nico knew this, and instead of granting him verbal permission, fondled at his cock, making it increasingly difficult for Kazlan not climax. Nonetheless, he held on, and he would hold on for however long Nico desired.

When at last Nico’s sadistic methods stopped, he smirked down at the larger man. “You can cum now, whore.” He said, and before the words were out of his mouth, Kazlan came, spilling the white sticky fluid in a large, projectile flood. It stained both himself, Nico, and the sheets. Nico couldn't help it as he lost himself as well, spilling into Kazlan’s eager hole.

Nico collapsed, his hands barely coming up in time to stop him from crushing Kazlan. With a small, dejected sigh, he unlocked the handcuffs, rubbing gently at the chafed skin at his wrists. When Nico deemed him ready, he took off Kazlan’s blindfold gingerly, exposing him to the darkness of his room.

“You know…” Nico cleared his throat. “You're even more handsome when I can see your entire face.” He chuckled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

Kazlan answered him an exasperated groan. “I'm exhausted, lad. Can we save the pretty words for the morning?”

Nico laughed, nodding his head. “Of course. Anything for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, Nicoooooooooo.


End file.
